Toothy's Secret
by ConkerMaster3737
Summary: We all know that Toothy's gay, but what don't we know? Contains ToothyxSplendid so if you Don't Like, Don't read!  Rated T for mild sexual content.
1. A New Secret

**Toothy's Secret**

Toothy lay silently in his bed, listening to his classical music like he always does on a rainy Saturday. Toothy glanced at the clock. It was already 5:30 PM. It had been raining for three hours straight. It wasn't a mild drizzle nor was it a pounding deluge, it was just an average spring shower in the Happy Tree Forest. It was the kind that you could hear taps on the window just at the right volume so you could fall asleep to it. The kind that made Toothy always think: 'April Showers bring May Flowers'. The kind that Toothy would always go out just after it stopped so he could inhale the scent of nature.

As he got up to change the radio station, he noticed that it had stopped raining. Toothy than jumped out of his bed, ran outside, and smelled the fresh air. He sighed with contentment. Normally, he wouldn't even dream coming out of his house. Ever since the fact that he was gay (or as he calls it: Homosexual) was exploited, he had been the shyest tree friend anyone ever knew, even though no one seemed to make fun of him for it. The truth is; Toothy has strong feelings for Splendid, the superhero of the forest. He had never told Splendid this, but since Cuddles and Giggles managed to hook up, it gave him the courage to seriously think of telling him. "I'll do it!" Toothy always told himself. "Someday…"

However, Toothy and Splendid have been great friends. They always have been. He was actually going to see a movie with him today, but he forgot about it completely. He had another thing on his mind at the moment: Nature. Toothy had a huge backyard that was full of grass, except for a small patch about a meter long and two meters wide. The grass never grew in that patch because it was always shaded by a tree that Splendid planted for Toothy about fifteen years ago. Instead of grass, a patch of loose dirt was always there, but that dirt had turned into mud.

Toothy actually had another secret in addition to him being gay: he has a foot fetish. In other words, he gets sexually aroused by looking at feet. This fetish was more common in humans, and the odds of a beaver getting it were easily one in a million, but somehow, he got stuck with it. He often lied in bed saying his head, "Why am I stuck with all of the weird traits? What did I ever do to get them?" But at the moment, he didn't care. He slowly walked over to the patch of mud. He had read on the internet that he could get some sexual pleasure by walking through a patch of mud. He thought it was strange, but he decided to give it a try. _What's a little pleasure?_ Toothy thought. Toothy looked around to make sure no one could see him. He then let out a sigh.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he lifted his right foot and slowly placed it in the patch of mud. The mud was freezing cold, but he didn't care. His foot started to sink in, and Toothy let out a long sigh of contentment.

"Wow!" he shouted out loud. "That feels _really_ good!" He then covered his mouth with his hands and listened for anyone that might have heard him. He didn't see anyone, so he placed his other foot into the wet dirt. He started marching in it. He thought it was the best feeling in the world.

Splendid walked up to Toothy's front door, and casually knocked on it. "Hey, Toothy," he shouted at the door. "Are you ready?" Although, Toothy, still in the backyard, didn't hear him, but Splendid heard him, and walked to his fence, found where he kept his spare key and silently unlocked the fence, revealing Toothy walking in his mud puddle. Toothy couldn't see Splendid standing there, so he decided to surprise him.

"Well, well, well," Splendid started. "What do we have here?"


	2. Caught in the Act

**Toothy's Secret**

Chapter 2: Caught In the Act

"Splendid!" Toothy shouted so loudly that the whole town could've heard him. "I-I… It's-It's n-not what y-you th-think!" he stammered.

"It seems that we have a beaver and his mud puddle, right?" Splendid asked keeping a straight, but amused face.

"Well, if you want to put it that way…" Toothy said nervously.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a guess about this," Splendid started. "I never thought I'd ever say this, but, Toothy, you're a Podophile!"

"How does this have anything to do with human children!" Toothy asked shocked out of his mind.

"Not Pedophile!" Splendid exclaimed. "I said _Podophile_! In other words, you are sexually aroused by feet."

"What?" Toothy lied. "I'm not a Podophile."

"Then why were you walking in that mud puddle?" Splendid asked. He had to draw him out.

"Well…" Toothy started. "I was going to put some flowers here, and I had to mix the compost."

"Oh really?" Splendid asked.

"Yes, really." Toothy replied.

"Then where is the gardening soil? You couldn't have used an entire bag."

"There was never a bag. Cuddles lent me some to use."

"Then how'd he bring it here? Did he use his hands?"

"Well…" Toothy couldn't win this. "All right, fine. I have a foot fetish." Toothy admitted.

"I know." Splendid replied.

"What?" Toothy asked shocked. "How?"

"Well, I didn't," Splendid started. "I just took a shot at the idea and you caved in."

"Thanks a lot, Splendid," Toothy said sarcastically. "Why don't you come in here with me?"

"Well—" Splendid started. "Why not?" he said as he walked over to the patch of mud. He started to walk in it with Toothy. Splendid didn't seem to care for the feeling he got when he first stepped in it, but he would never mention that to Toothy. After walking around for about five minutes, they decided to wash their feet off with the garden hose, and drive their way to the movies.

"Hey, Toothy?" Splendid said after twenty minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Splendid?" Toothy said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"When did you find out you had a foot fetish?" Splendid asked.


End file.
